


A Little Practice

by Kalloway



Series: Get Elijah Laid [3]
Category: Gundam SEED Astray, Super Robot Wars W
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elijah and Kite both need a little more experience...





	A Little Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Table 5 - Skin

Elijah barely glanced up from the magazine he was reading when Kite entered the common room and flopped down on the opposing sofa with a book of his own. He flipped a few pages-- he'd already read the few things he'd wanted to read and was mostly just looking at the pictures and advertisements... He'd lost track of who the current celebrities were, other than Lacus Clyne, and most of these names and pictures didn't mean much to him. 

He didn't entirely care what Kite was reading - they seemed to have opposing tastes and opinions on a lot of things. 

And at least Kite hadn't caught him flipping through one of the magazines that Loretta sometimes brought back... guns, ammo, how to make him yours in a weekend...

"Anything interesting in there?" Kite questioned. 

"Not really," Elijah replied. "Lacus, maybe?" 

He wasn't the Lacus fan, but he did sort of keep track of her, after all. 

"I bet she'd be a great girlfriend," Kite commented. He closed his book and sighed. "Not that I'd stand a chance and she's already engaged anyway. It's not fair. Do all Coordinators have arranged marriages?"

"Well..." Elijah frowned. Arranged marriages in the PLANTs were sort of an open secret but... Kite had proven that he wasn't always one for tact. 

"Did you...?"

Elijah shook his head quickly. "No! I mean..."

He sighed. "It might've happened and it would have been horrible, especially because..."

There was no need to finish the sentence. Elijah knew that Kite knew, well, a lot of things. And his own open secret wasn't worth commenting on. 

"Better you're here, then," Kite said firmly. Then he frowned. "I'd at least take an arranged date. Wouldn’t have to be perfect, but a little attention from a cute girl..."

He looked over at Elijah. "We're pretty sad, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself," Elijah replied. Oh, he should have been agreeing, but he hadn't let go of the ultimate hope that Gai would pull him aside and...

Well, he hadn't imagined too far, mostly due to a lack of experience with just what would happen next. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes," Elijah admitted. That was possibly a worse subject to get into. 

"Better than me, at least," Kite admitted. 

Elijah set the magazine aside and got to his feet. Before Kite could figure out what was doing, Elijah walked over, leaned down, and kissed him. 

"What the--?"

"There, now you're experienced," Elijah replied. And he'd gotten, well, a tiny bit more experience himself, which was important. It had not been difficult. Of course, Kite was a far cry from Gai. 

"That wasn't fair! And it wasn't much of a kiss!" Kite scrambled to his feet and grabbed for Elijah before he got back to his seat. The resulting teeth-knocking, awkward and not-at-all-sexy kiss was mostly just funny in its own awful way. 

"Neither was that," Elijah replied. Kite was probably his last choice, but... well, practice and experience...

This time he kissed Kite hard, guiding Kite to avoid any teeth-knocking, nose-smashing awkwardness, and once Kite had managed that, carefully licked Kite's lips before pushing his tongue into Kite's mouth. It was a long moment before Kite began kissing him back with more enthusiasm than anything. That, Elijah didn't really mind. He was fairly sure he was more enthusiastic than anything himself. 

"Practice," Kite mumbled when Elijah finally pulled back. Kite's face was bright red and he looked a little dazed. A quick glance downward suggested to Elijah that he'd at least been effective. 

"Practice," Elijah confirmed before tugging Kite over to sit with him and practice a little more. He wasn't going to be much use aside from what he could do with his hands, and though Kite froze for a second when he first reached to touch the almost-hilarious bulge in Kite's pants, Kite started pressing against him after that. 

And with each successive kiss, Kite seemed to get better and better, finally getting Elijah into a similar state and...

"Can I try something?" Elijah questioned. Oh, he wanted to be able to do this... 

"What?" Kite asked against Elijah's throat. "Nnn--"

As he reached for Kite's zipper, Elijah slipped down on the floor and positioned himself between Kite's legs. He could close his eyes, pretend it was Gai...

"Elijah--"

Kite thankfully helped get his pants undone - there was another skill Elijah realized he'd need to work on - and get his erection freed from his underwear. 

"Ready?" he asked Kite. 

"Yeah, I--"

Elijah closed his eyes as he took the tip into his mouth. It didn't taste bad and he licked away the fluid at the tip before dipping his head farther and taking in more. He was bracing himself with one hand, but with the other, he started stroking the part he didn't have in his mouth with the other. That, he remembered from Loretta's magazines. And...

He bobbed his head gently, trying to take a little bit more each time. Kite was shaking beneath him, moaning and muttering. 

"Elijah, I'm gonna--"

It had probably been thirty seconds and Elijah was so startled that he pulled back just in time for Kite's come to streak hot on his chin and neck. He blinked, looking at Kite shuddering before realizing that had done more for him than the entirety of their makeout. Tugging his shirt over his head, Elijah wiped off his face before reaching down to quickly undo his own pants and get his hands around himself. He didn't bother moving - he was fine between Kite's legs and he didn’t even mind letting his skin and scars show for once...

"Let me help," Kite mumbled, half-sliding and half-falling off the sofa. Elijah had his own erection in his hands, but as Kite leaned against him and pushed his hands aside, Elijah wasn't going to fight it. Having someone else touch him... He didn't last much longer than Kite and finished making a mess of his shirt with little fanfare other than a few shudders and slumping back against Kite. 

He sighed. 

"We were kind of terrible at that, weren't we?" Kite mumbled. 

"That's what practice is for," Elijah replied flatly. He didn't want to move. At least Kite was keeping him upright. 

"We'll have to practice more."

Elijah wasn't going to say it, but maybe Kite wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
